The present invention relates to apparatus for improving visual perception. The invention is particularly useful for improving visual perception in accordance with the method and apparatus described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,876,758 and 7,004,912, and in International Patent Application PCT/IL2004/001012, published as WO 2005/044096, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, and therefore the present invention is described particularly with respect to such methods and apparatus.